


Reward System

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has been good, so Emma feels she deserves a reward. Her first attempt is... ill-advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



Emma gave her outfit the once over, smoothed her hand over the bodice, and decided it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever done for a lover. One guy wanted her to call him daddy, and she'd been with a woman who had asked her to bark when she was ready to come. So this was... okay, it was borderline. But Regina had earned it. She had gone from Emma's nemesis to her reluctant ally to a true partner in raising Henry. One reason she had given him up was because she knew she'd never be able to raise him alone. Now she didn't have to. And if Regina was still suffering a little depression, and if this would help, then she was willing to do it.

She left the bathroom and lifted her dress so she wouldn't trip on the hem. The hall was dark, the only light coming from the slightly-ajar bedroom door, and she slipped inside as quickly as possible so Henry wouldn't spot her. Regina was sitting cross-legged on the bed, chin in hand, and she glanced up when Emma entered. She tensed slightly, then straightened and ran her eyes over Emma's outfit.

"What... are you wearing?"

"You like it?"

Regina twisted and lowered her feet to the floor. She placed her hands flat on the mattress to push herself up as she took in the whole outfit. The ballet slippers were the only piece that didn't seem exactly accurate, but she was willing to sacrifice authenticity for comfort. The pale yellow dress made her appear wide-hipped, and the black camisole was low-cut to accentuate her breasts. The tunic included cap sleeves with purple and red stripes, and her hair was held out of her face by a red hair band.

"There was a movie... a cartoon..."

"I'm aware." There was a touch of amusement in Regina's expression as she reached out to lightly touch the material of Emma's collar. "Why did you think I would want this?"

"It's Snow White. And you... spent a lot of time..." She shrugged. "Look, I don't know why, okay? You've been feeling low since you gave up magic, and you've been really trying to be a good mother to Henry, and I thought that if I could dress up like this--"

"Like the cartoon fantasy based on your mother?"

Emma winced. "Don't make it weird, okay? The point is that once we decided to stop fighting one another, when you stopped trying to stonewall me, we actually... get along a little bit. And it's been better for Henry. And I think that all your hard work deserves a reward. And for some reason I thought this would cheer you up." She looked down at herself, plucking the material of her dress out and letting it collapse again. "I guess I look pretty stupid in this get-up. I'll go take it off."

She started to leave, but Regina put a hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To take this off."

"And you have to go away for that?"

One corner of Emma's mouth curled up. "I guess not... sit on the bed."

Regina perched on the edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap, and smiled in anticipation as Emma began to slowly peel the clothes off. By the time she was finished, the costume was draped casually across the dresser, leaving Emma in a simple brassiere and French-cut panties. She stepped forward and Regina ran one finger over the lace. Emma's breath caught in her throat and Regina tilted her head back to smile up at her.

"This is all the costume you require with me, Ms. Swan." She dropped her eyes again and hooked her finger under the thin material. "That said... you're not done undressing."

Emma rested her hands on Regina's shoulders, rubbing the smooth material between her thumb and fingers. "Why don't you take them off for me?"

Regina didn't move for a moment, building up the anticipation, then pushed the underwear down. She bent forward, her hair brushing the outside of Emma's leg as she guided the panties to the floor. Emma stepped out of them, and Regina turned her head to kiss a line back up to Emma's hip. She flicked her tongue across the curve where Emma's panties had just been, then kissed her navel.

"Next time you wish to reward me, Ms. Swan? Skip the costume."

"Gotcha. Now... there's a song," Emma said as she rested her knee on the bed next to Regina's hip. "It talks about whistling while you work." She gently pushed Regina down on the mattress and began to crawl up her body. "Do you know how to whistle, Regina?"

Regina's eyes darkened and her lips curled in an expression that, a year ago, Emma would have classified as a sneer. "I believe it has something to do with... the lips? And the tongue. Working together."

"Close enough," Emma said. She settled into position, took a breath, and straddled her partner's head. "Get to work, Madam Mayor."

What happened next didn't count as a whistle, but it certainly sounded like beautiful music to Regina's ears.


End file.
